Dreams
by Rei Langley Katsuragi
Summary: Kelly & Jack love each other...but sometimes love is dangerous....


Dreams  
  
By Rei Langely Katsuragi  
  
" I-love-you! Can you understand that? " she said  
  
"Yeah!" he answered "You, darling, are my love, my life, my everything!"  
  
"You too are that for me! You are the only one for me! Oh God, thanks for put him in my life!"  
  
"God, thanks for let me meet the woman of my life!"  
  
Those words were Jack's and Kelly's. They're such a cute couple, aren't they? But let's get sirius and introduce them. · Kelly is a 17 years girl, with light brown hair and dark green eyes. She's cute, a little shamed at the beginning, good at school, and an excellent roommate. She study in Hogwarts, in Hufflepuff 's house. She is a guardian in her house's team of quiddicht.  
  
Jack's a 17 years boy, blond hair and with the sexiest black eyes you have ever seen. He is very popular at school, no so good in any subject. He's a little fighter, but he is very charming. He also studies in Hogwarts, but in the Ravenclaw's house. He plays quiddicht too; he's the seeker of his house's team.  
  
Well, now that you know them as well as I do, let's keep on with the story.  
  
Every night, after dinner, they always met each other in the Astronomy Tower. There, they spend the most wonderful time they ever spend. One night, something happened.  
  
"Promess me that you'll always love me" she said  
  
"I, Jack F. Lowrer, promess to love forever this girl, never cheat her and betrayed her" he said " Ok, now you."  
  
"I, Kelly Court, promess to love this boy, never cheat him and. and. what's next? " she ask  
  
"Ja ja, very funny" he said, sarcastly  
  
"And betrayed him" she finished "Now, can I kiss you?"  
  
"God, you don't have to ask that!"  
  
"I don't? Great!" she said and jump over him, starting to kiss him  
  
One thing took to anther one,. and suddenly, she was going to take her T- shirt off. But he stopped her.  
  
"Kelly, are you sure you wanna do this? Because, well, you know, you're still a virgin." he said  
  
"No, I've thought this very well, and I want that my First time will be with you." she answer "So, let's do it". She took her T-shirt off and helped him to unbuttoned his shirt. When they were completely naked, they started making up. There they were, body to body, skin to skin, going to make love, something new for her, but usually for him. She was so nervous because of that. "What if I don't please him like the other girls do?" she thought "What if he decides to not be with me because I'm not so good in bed? God, I have to do the. the.God, this is great!" the moment was there. She was like in heaven, she felt like.. they weren't any words to describe what was she feeling! Before doing it, she thought that it was inconfortable having that "thing" in her. But now that she was doing it, she felt the most pleasure woman in the face of the Earth. She thought in her mother. She taught Kelly about sex, she told her all she had to now. Her mother and father had her like this.Wait a minute! Does Jack has a preservative? She might get pregnant if he doesn't!  
  
"Jack, wait!!" she shouted "Please, tell me that you are wearing any protection, like a preservative?"  
  
Jack didn't say anything, but looking at his scared face, you can say that he doesn't.  
  
"God, Jack, how could you do that to me? You knew that I menstruate, that I'm a woman, that I can be pregnant! How could you don't wear it!"  
  
"Well, I didn't know that we're going to do it! You know I can't read your mind, you now that I'm not Madam Trelawny!" he answer "God, I might be a father!"  
  
"And you're worry 'bout that? The worst will happen to me, honey, I'll be pregnant! How will I tell this to my parents? They're going to kill me" she looked to Jack "What the matter? You know, maybe I'm not pregnant, it's not such a big deal"  
  
"Yes, it is" he took something from his pocket "I was going to do this in the train, back to our house, but now, I going to do it now." He get in his knees "Kelly Court, would you married.up, honey, wake up!  
  
"What?" she said  
  
Everything was a dream! Her roommate, Jessica Jackson, was trying, successfully, to wake Kelly up.  
  
"If you don't wake up in this instant, we'll be late to Madame Hooch's class! Come on, I want to use my new Nimbus 2000!" said Jessica  
  
"Oh, Jessica, you are an angel, do you know that?" said Kelly. She was happy that everything was a dream  
  
"Yeah. I know!"  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Well, that was the first chapter. Hope you liked it ^_^ Please, r/r!!! 


End file.
